tdis_next_top_modelfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan
Reality TV Allison and Megan have been on 3 reality TV shows. The Princess Project The Princess Project is a reality show where 6 who live the life of a princess, show their everyday life and drama with the other cast mates. The Vanderdeld sisters where cast in the season season(The Hamptons) in Los Angeles. Megan and Allison was known for being the trouble making sisters who where rivals with Brittany and Tiffany (The Wilson sisters). The Vandergelds made the best of every opportunity the had to manipulate and to pull an embarrassing prank on the Wilson sisters. A famous scene on the show was when The Allison and Megan saw the Wilson sisters in a night club, and had a crazy dance off, The Vandergeld sister left in embarrassment. Megan and Allison both was declinded from being apart of a runway fashion shoot, when instead, the Wilson sisters was chosen over them, making the Vandergeld sister to do an act of revenge. They had a plan to pure red paint, from above on Brittany and Tiffany, right before they walked onto the runway, but the plan back-fired on them leaving them with red hair. This made the rated TV show in America, and was nominated for awards. Bad Girls Boarding School After 2 years since their last show, the producers of Bad Girls Boarding School wanted to have the Vandergeld sister apart of season 2. Megan made it known that she was the bader one, while Allison was cooler, and less mean. The 2 sisters made friends with Cony Martinez, and Brit and had a little clique going on. Megan Fail 3/4 challenges, and was nominated om weeks 6, 9, and 12. On Week 9 Megan and Margie was nominated for elimination, but Crea (A former cast-mate) left the show because of a family emergency. Megan made the top 3, while Allison was the Runner- up for the season. Allison won 3\4 challenges and won MVP in week 10. She was never nominated for elimination. They made a cameo appearance in Bad Girls Boarding School: Season 4 on the season finally. The Vandergelds chosen to be on the All- Stars season of Bad Girls Boarding School, representing Season 2 along with Crea. Mega, Allsion, Jerri Harris, Brooke Tipid, and Lisa Toledo made a new clique of the fab 5. Megan had conformation with Renee and Natasha, but she was expelled on week 6, leaver her in 9th place, winning 1/5 challenges. Allison became MVP on week 1, and won 2/5 challenges, Allsion was nominated for elimination on episode and stay over Crea. Allison was the runner- up for the second time. Where Are They Now? In 2012 The Vandergeld sister was one to be on the Where Are They Now Special for The Princess Project. In 2013, They also did a special for Bad Girls Boarding School Where are They Now special. Megan: is currently modeling and acting, hosting parties, and doing a dog runway. Allison: Got her own place, in California, and is currently modeling, and is done with reality TV. Television *(2006-2007) The Princess Prooject (Season 2) *2007 Reality Awards *(2009) Bad Girls Boarding School: Season 2 *(2009-11) Extreme couples (Allison) *(2010) Bad Girls Boarding School: Season 4 (Cameo) *(2011-13) I Love Darcy (Megan) *(2011) Bad Girls Boarding School: All Stars *(2012) The Princess Project: Where Are They Now? *(2013) BGBS: Where Are They Now?